particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Forces of Trigunia
The Armed Forces of the Tsardom of Trigunia (Rodshya: Вооруженные силы Царства Тригунии; tr. Vooruzhennyye sily Tsarstva Trigunii) are the combined military forces of Trigunia. The Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the armed forces is the His Imperial Northern Highness, Great Prince and Tsar Androniki I. The Ministry of Defense is responsible for the administrative and operational leadership of the armed forces. The General Staff of the Armed Forces of Trigunia is responsible for the day-to-day military management of the armed forces. According to Gath Defense Collective the Trigunian military is widely considered to be one of the up and coming military powers within the globe, as a sponsor of nearly 75% of all military equipment in the globe. The Trigunian Armed Forces have supporting roles in many armed forces throughout the globe. The current state of the armed forces, according to a study conducted by Gath Defense Collective, puts the Trigunian military in a "transitional stage" which means that the governance of the armed forces is undergoing a huge transition but all signs are pointing towards good. Until the 3831 Trigunian military reform the Armed Forces included 3 branches, the Trigunian Naval Infantry Corps, the Trigunian Navy, and the Trigunia Air Force. The Trigunia Airborne Troops existed as a semi-independent branch but was underneath the command of the air force. With the reform in 3831 the Trigunian military re-organized underneath Minister of Defense General of the Army Bespalov Andreevich and Chief of the General Staff Chief of Staff Colonel-General Tsvilenev Tarasovich. The Trigunian Armed Forces consist of three primary branches: the Trigunian Ground Forces, the Trigunian Navy (including the Trigunian Naval Infantry), the Trigunian Air Force. Separate and unique branches include the: Trigunian Airborne Troops, the Strategic Missile Troops and the Rear of the Armed Forces of the Trigunian Federation. All of which are underneath the command of the Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces and oversight of the Ministry of Defense and the General Staff. The Trigunian Armed Forces maintain a number of "Armed Forces Auxiliaries" such as the Border Guard Service of Trigunia, the National Guard of Trigunia (formerly the Internal Troops of the Ministry of Internal Affairs) and several others. Overview The Trigunian Armed Forces are commanded by the Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the armed forces is the His Imperial Northern Highness, Great Prince and Tsar Androniki IThe Supreme Commander-in-Chief posses wide-scale and far-reaching powers within the Trigunian Armed Forces. The Minister of Defense, historically a civilian, assists in the day-to-day operations of the Trigunian Armed Forces civilly, however, in recent decades the Trigunian Armed Forces Chief of Staff and the Minister of Defense have been unified into one post. Each of the primary 3 branches (Ground Forces, Aerospace Forces and Navy) are commanded by a "Commander-in-Chief". Other branches that are independent but not as large or sizable are lead by appointed "Commanders". Mission The mission of the Armed Forces of the Trigunian Federation is to (1) defend Trigunian citizens at home and abroad; (2) protect Trigunian interests domestically and internationally and (3) ensure the territorial sovereignty of the Trigunian Republic. Trigunian's mission has expanded in recent years with the surge of piracy activity off the coast of Dovani and has expanded to include assisting with domestic and foreign disaster and emergency relief. The mission of the armed forces is set by the General Staff and the Ministry of Defense. Nuclear, chemical and biological weapons Trigunian's nuclear, biological and chemical weapons are a closely guarded state secret but are estimated to be around 100-200 nuclear warheads which are primarily launched through several platforms such as submarines, land silos, transporter-erector-launcher and by strategic bombers. Trigunian's chemical and biological weapons are reported to be around 10 to 23 and are expected to grow. Trigunia currently operates a policy where it reserves the right to use chemical and biological weapons for any reason. All of Trigunia's chemical, nuclear and biological weapons are operated and protected by the 12th Main Directorate of the General Staff. Branches *Trigunian Ground Forces - Commander-in-Chief of the Trigunian Ground Forces *Trigunian Navy - Commander-in-Chief of the Trigunian Navy **Coastal Troops of the Trigunian Navy - Commander of the Coastal Troops of the Trigunian Navy ***Trigunian Naval Infantry - Deputy Commander of the Coastal Troops and the Commandant of the Trigunian Naval Infantry *Trigunian Aerospace Forces - Commander-in-Chief of the Trigunian Aerospace Forces *Trigunian Airborne Troops - Commander of the Trigunian Airborne Troops *Strategic Missile Troops - Commander of the Strategic Missile Troops *Rear Services of the Armed Forces of Trigunia - Commander-in-Chief of the Rear Services *Trigunian Special Operations Forces - Commander of the Trigunian Special Operations Forces Military districts and fleets The Trigunian Armed Forces are divided into 3 military districts. The Eastern Military District, which comprises the Lesnov and Vrosnok Oblasts. The Eastern Military District is responsible primarily for Dovani operations. The Central Military District, which comprises the Radin and Zarvosopol Oblasts. The Central Military District is responsible for operations in Artania, Majatra, Keris and Makon. The Central Military District is headquartered out of Rodshyadam and is therefore often the most important of the military districts. The Southern Military District, which comprises the oblast of Brakav. The Southern Military District is responsible for Seleya and Temania operations. Trigunia Naval fleets *White Ocean Fleet (assigned to the Central Military District, based out of Artemjevsk) *South Ocean Fleet (assigned to the Central Military District, based out of Zarvosopol) *Green Sea Fleet (assigned to the Southern Military District, based out of Kaiserburg) *Anantoese Ocean Fleet (assigned to the Eastern Military District, based out of Petrovgrad) Organization, structure, and ranks The Armed Forces of the Trigunian Federation are divided into Military District, Army Group, Brigade/Regiment, Battalion, Company, Platoon, Squad organization. The decision to move to a brigade-based system was developed by former Chief of General Staff General of the Army Renat Krupin as a means to allow for maximal and permanent readiness of the Trigunian military branches. Krupin was heavily influenced by the Dorvish Army and Colonel-General Michel Fuchs who developed the Brigade Based Combat System for the Dorvish military. Traditionally the Trigunian military was large and heavy on larger formations such as fronts and armies due to the military of Trigunian being heavily infused from the time of the United Kerissian Socialist Republic after the collapse of the most recent UKSR in 3287 the Trigunian military attempted to hold onto the largest portions of the Trigunian military but caused problems due to lack of funding and popular support. Trigunia has adopted a more "Western" model of the military structure with its own twist, the means of organizing military units are widely used still throughout the third world. Trigunia adheres to a very different system of ranks than the "Western" model. The Trigunian system is heavily used through third-world countries and paramilitary groups. In Trigunia the highest rank is Marshal of Trigunia it has no corresponding naval rank and is thus by Trigunian military regulations the highest-ranking officer position in the military. Size and composition The Trigunian armed forces is composed of 655,000 professional, full-time soldiers and officers while it holds 412,000 soldiers and officers in reserve. As per conscription laws in Trigunia each person must fulfill mandatory service in either the military or in a civil service position. The number of conscripts is 100,000 allowing the armed forces a total of 755,000 active personnel and 412,000 reserve personnel. The size of the branches are listed as below: Ethnically the majority of the members are Trigunian with a significant portion from the Kozaks and Hulstrian population. In recent years their has been an influx in Majatrans within the Armed Forces. Category:Armed Forces of Trigunia